Alfa i Omega
by Kai Shouri
Summary: sequel Baśni o wilku i Czerwonym Kapturku. Etyo i okolice atakuje susza, która dotyka także las Tirrae. Brak wody i wszechobecny upał nie są jednak jedynymi problemami...


This is sequel. Sequel Czerwonego Kapturka, który powstał w czerwcu 2012. I mniej więcej wtedy zaczął powstawać sequel... :O

Z dedykejszyn obiecanym dla MrPocky, za majty w truskawy, (You know what i mean) i każdego, kto lubi Kuro-wilczka.

* * *

Uchylam powieki, sklejone od snu. Półprzytomnie wyciągam rękę, szukając wśród prześcieradeł drugiego, szczupłego ciała. Moje dłoń natrafia na pustkę, zaspany mruczę niezadowolony.

- Gdzie żeś polazł?

Unoszę się na rękach. Mimo wczesnego poranka mam wilgotne włosy, skóra lepi się od potu. Co za cholerne upały. Na moment powracam myślami do wiecznie chłodnych lasów Tirrae, ale szybko porzucam wspomnienia. Rozglądam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Faya.

Mała klitka jest pusta. Nie ma go ani w prowizorycznej kuchni, ani obok miski z wodą do mycia, ani tym bardziej w kąciku, w którym on zwykł bawić się magią. Klnę w myślach, wstaję, a właściwie zrywam się z łóżka, nie przejmując się nagością.

Gdzie on, do Lykana i całej rzeszy ludzkich bóstw, polazł? Przecież prosiłem…

Czuję niepokój. Ostatnie siedem dni Fay spędził w naszym mieszkanku, zabroniłem mu wychodzić na krok. Ludzie rozzuchwalili się ostatnio okrutnie, prześladowania mieszańców wzmogły się jeszcze bardziej. Nie chcę, by dopadli i jego, nie po tym, co nienawistna tłuszcza zrobiła jednemu z półelfich szczeniaków.

Był niezadowolony z tkwienia tutaj jak w klatce. Szwędał się od ściany do ściany, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie lubi zamknięcia. Teraz, korzystając z tego, że zaspałem, musiał się wymknąć na ulice.

Jestem zły, bo nie mogę iść go szukać. By wyjść, muszę ukryć mój wilczy ogon i uszy, a do tego potrzebny mi jest, na ironię, magik. Muszę tylko czekać, gniew buzuje we mnie. Oj, idiota nie będzie miał miłego powitania. Niech zapomni o wspólnych nocach przez miesiąc.

No, może przez tydzień…

Przykucam przy misce, obmywam ręce aż do ramion, przynosząc spoconemu ciału ulgę. Woda jest jeszcze ciepła, nie mógł więc wyjść dawno. Ochlapuję wodą twarz, później ubieram bieliznę. Jest zbyt gorąco na cokolwiek innego, nawet tutaj, w suterenie z grubymi murami.

Potem siadam na łóżku i próbuję poukładać sobie wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego roku.

Zaczynam chyba przywykać do miasta i do wiecznych tłumów, czasem łapię się na tym, że przyjmuje niektóre ich zwyczaje. Zwłaszcza jedno ludzkie i elfie przyzwyczajenie sprawia, że czuję wstyd. Mięso. Surowe mięso. Odzwyczaiłem się od tego smaku, dzisiaj nie jestem w stanie wziąć go do ust. Całe życie żywiłem się surowym mięsem.

Mam wrażenie, jakbym w ten sposób odrzucał to, kim jestem. Ha, jeszcze niedawno wypominałem coś podobnego magikowi. Teraz powoli go rozumiem, bo i ja nauczyłem się już zachowywać jak człowiek. Gdyby widział mnie Alfa, splunąłby mi pod nogi, strzelił wykład o godności i poszanowaniu naszej rasy, o odcinaniu się od korzeni.

Czasem, w tajemnicy przed magiem, wychodzę z miasta i idę na skraj Tirrae. Nie mam odwagi jednak wejść między drzewa, patrzę tylko. Tam jestem jedynie nędznym zdrajcą, nad którym wisi wyrok śmierci. Osobiście się tego nie boję, rozumiem zasady rządzące watahą. Nie chcę jednak umierać, bo mój blond idiota mnie potrzebuje.

Rok, odkąd wyszedłem z Tirrae. Rok, od kiedy jestem z Fayem i od kiedy jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwy.

Jest ciężko. Mieszańcom wiedzie się coraz gorzej. Młodzi ludzie zbierają się w grupy, atakują, drwią i krzywdzą. Elfy milczą, ale z ich oczu widać, że cieszy ich ta brutalność wobec potomków mieszanej krwi. Jest ich coraz mniej, w zeszłym roku było około trzydziestu. Od tego czasu zginęło troje.

Następnym może być Fay, napadnięty w ciemnej alejce, skopany i zakrwawiony, wrzucony następnie w jakąś dziurę, której nikt nie zakopie. Tak jak ten młody półelf z ulicy, zbyt nachalnie proszący o zainteresowanie jego ciałem.

Wzburzony tą wizją podrywam się z łóżka, krążę po pokoju, instynktownie warczę. Wściekłość i poczucie bezsilności mnie zabija. Jeśli tak wyjdę, zginę i ja, a do tego nie mogę dopuścić. Fay ma tylko mnie, ja muszę być u jego boku i dawać mu siłę.

Rzucam się do przodu, przemieniam w wilka. Od dawna tego nie robiłem. Biegam niespokojnie po klitce, znaczę pazurami podłogę, wściekle warczę. Zapach Faya jest wszędzie, zmieszany z moim. Skaczę na łóżko, szybko przypominam sobie, że nie stać nas, by kupić nową pościel. Zeskakuję, uważnie oglądam, czy moje pazury nie narobiły szkody. Wracam do prawdziwej postaci.

Ocieram dłonią czoło i z rezygnacją podchodzę do kącika, gdzie Fay każdego wieczora wertuje odziedziczone po Ashurze zwoje i eksperymentuje z płynami w kolorowych buteleczkach. Od tych ostatnich trzymam się z daleka, po tym, jak jakiś kwas poparzył mi rekę tak, że przez bite trzy tygodnie skóra nie chciała się zagoić. Wiele z tych substancji bez aktywującej je magii jest właśnie trujące i toksyczne. Fay po moim wypadku zabezpieczył zaklęciami buteleczki, aczkolwiek i tak wolę się do nich nie zbliżać.

Kącik to właściwie poobijany i poplamiony stary stół i równie zniszczony taboret. Dookoła, na ziemi, leżą książki i zwoje, których nie jestem w stanie przeczytać – nie tylko ze względu na moją słabą znajomość pisma, ale i przez to, że są pisane runami. Runów uczy się każdy mag w czasie swojego szkolenia. Dla reszty społeczeństwa zwoje pozostają tajemnicą. Niezbyt mnie do nich ciągnie, bo wiem, czego może dokonać magia, ale na myśl o tym, jak wiele wie mag w porównaniu ze mną…

Potrząsam głową, odkładam ciasno zwinięty zniszczony zwój, związany wyblakłą tasiemką. Fay czyta go często, nie chce powiedzieć mi, co zawiera. Irytuje mnie tym zachowaniem, ale od pewnego czasu milczę, pozwalając mu na czytanie tych run w samotności.

Podnoszę wzrok. Na wbitym w brudną ścianę kołku wisi pudełeczko. Znajduje się tam lasteria, którą postanowiliśmy zachować. Mimo że ziele już dawno uschło, nadal zachowuje swoje właściwości lecznicze. To nasz największy skarb. Roślina lecząca każdą chorobę i zranienie, wykradziona z najświętszego miejsca mojej rasy.

Fay związał się magicznie przysięgą, że nie zdradzi nikomu istnienia tego zioła. On sam dowiedział się z pamiętników magika, który żył wśród likantropów na długo przed moim narodzeniem. Pożółkły dziennik był w posiadaniu Ashury od wielu lat. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek z ludzi czy elfów wiedział jeszcze o tym zielu. Ja sam nie zamierzam nikomu mówić, bo wzbudziłoby to zbyt wiele podejrzeń odnośnie tego, kim jestem.

Mój wyczulony słuch odbiera głosy wrzeszczących na siebie gospodarza i lokatora z piętra. Ostatnimi czasy strasznie się żrą. Staramy się unikać gospodarza, kiedy jest rozłoszczony. To on wynajmuje nam naszą klitkę w suterenie. Wiem, że źle na nas patrzy – nic dziwnego, dwóch mężczyzn mieszkających razem, jeden z nich w dodatku jest mieszańcem, a drugi ma dziwne czerwone ślepia – ale póki płacimy regularnie, nie wywala nas. Mamy niewiele pieniędzy, to, co zarobię w tartaku, idzie na opłacenie klitki. Bywa, że nie mamy co do garnka włożyć, jak to się mówi. Mieszkanie jest ważniejsze – jeśli je stracimy, wylądujemy na ulicy i to będzie koniec wszystkiego. Fay straci miejsce, w którym może się ukryć przed prześladowaniami i stanie się to, czego zawsze się obawiał - trafi w piekło nędzy ulicznej. Ja sobie poradzę, nawet jeśli będę głodny. On, z delikatnym elfim ciałem, zbyt osłabiony z głodu, by użyć magii – nie.

Zgrzytam zębami, przeklinam jego nieostrożność. Mógł powiedzieć, że nie wytrzyma w zamknięciu, poszedłbym z nim. Uliczna banda z pewnością by się zastanowiła dwa razy, nim odważyłaby się go tknąć w mojej obecności.

Stawiam uszy na baczność, słyszę kroki na schodach do naszej klitki. Ciężkie, ludzkie buty, lekkie elfie ciało. Biała dłoń pojawiająca się w drzwiach, które bezszelestnie się uchylają. Czerwona peleryna, znak rozpoznawszy mojego maga.

Napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się, gdy widzę, że idzie pewnie, nie chwieje się ani nic. Uśmiecha się do mnie przepraszająco, ale i tak wybucham.

- Gdzie żeś się podziewał, idioto?! – podchodzę do niego szybko, on unosi lekko ręce, by mnie zatrzymać. Staję metr od niego, kręcę głową, szukając wzrokiem śladów błota na jego skórze i ubraniu. Nic, na szczęście.

- Wiem, masz prawo być zły, Kuro-rin. Ale w nic się nie wpakowałem, naprawdę. Byłem tylko na cmentarzu.

Grób Ashury, piękny biały pomnik wzniesiony przez zgromadzenie magów. Fay często tam chodzi, wspomina opiekuna. Teraz patrzy na mnie i się uśmiecha, ale ja znam jego wybiegi. Może na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać…

Nagłym ruchem szarpię jego koszulkę, odsłaniam płaski brzuch. Łapie mnie za ręce, w oczach ma źle skrywaną panikę. Aha, coś jest na rzeczy. Stanowczo odsuwam jego dłonie, po czym prowadzę go do okienka, by przyjrzeć się mu w promieniach słońca wpadającego do tej dziury. Fay poddaje się z westchnieniem oględzinom. Od razu znajduję to, czego szukałem – duży, ciemny siniak na boku.

Idiota, ręce opadają. Gniew miesza się z irytacją.

- Następnym razem możesz nie mieć takiego szczęścia – mówię ze złością w głosie. Fay staje na palcach, ucisza mnie czułym pocałunkiem.

- Wiem – mówi cicho, kładąc mi dłoń na piersi. – Musiałem pójść sam, by pomyśleć. Wybacz. Martwiłeś się, nie, Czarny Piesku? Kotek dał sobie radę sam, zły człowiek dostał pazurkami po nosie.

Prycham, odsuwam się, zrażony porównaniami do zwierząt, Fay śmieje się pogodnie. Nie, on mnie rozwala. Nie potrafię się na niego długo gniewać.

- Następnym razem idziesz ze mną.

- Tak, mój bohaterze.

Wywracam oczami, próbując ignorować sprytne dłonie próbujące pozbawić mnie bielizny. A co z karą dla maga? Ach, może poczekać. Chociaż, gdy ostatnim razem odłożyłem coś na później, zamiast smacznego posiłku zafundowałem sobie przyszłość z niedoszłym daniem głównym… Chrzanić to.

* * *

Dla maga pójście ze mną do łóżka było niefortunnym pomysłem, bo szybko okazało się, że ma więcej siniaków – próbował wmówić mi, że to pozostałości po naszej bardzo upojnej nocy. Wytłumaczenie to szybko wybiłem mu z łba – nie wiem, jak inni, ale JA nie zwykłem wsadzać komuś zaciśniętą pięść w brzuch podczas kochania się. W końcu się poddał i opowiedział o dwóch gościach, którzy zaskoczyli go na ulicy. Mag dostał kilka ciosów w brzuch – na samą myśl zaczynam warczeć – ale szybko odpowiedział pięknym za nadobne, rzucając wyjątkowo dokuczliwe zaklęcia – jeden zwinął się w kłębek z bólu, gdy magia uderzyła w jego podbrzusze – dobrze tak skurwysynowi – drugi uciekł z paskudnym oparzeniem ręki.

Atak na maga wytrąca mnie z równowagi na resztę dnia, więc by nie warczeć na niego, wychodzę, wcześniej prosząc go o nałożenie iluzji i grożąc, że porachuję mu kości, jeśli znów sam wymknie się z domu. Szybko przemierzam ulicę, klnąc w myślach piekielne słońce. Stając w bramie, widzę równinę, pokrytą jasnożółtymi kikutami wypalonej trawy. Zawsze Saenna była porośnięta zieloną, bujną trawą. Słońce zniszczyło darń, rolnicy martwią się o zboża po drugiej stronie miasta. Ludzie boją się suszy, wiedząc, że często przynosi ona ze sobą głód. Poziom rzeki, która przepływa pomiędzy polami uprawnymi, spadł niebezpiecznie.

Zastanawiam się, jak jest w Tirrae, moim dawnym domu. Na myśl o chłodnym mroku puszczy czuję tęsknotę. Nie żałuję, że odszedłem, ale nie zabrania mi to tęsknić. Słońce nigdy nie mogło przedrzeć się przez korony drzew lasu, jedynie nieliczne wzgórza były odsłonięte i tylko tam żar mógł narobić szkód. Jestem pewny, że susza nie zagraża moim pobratymcom ani innym istotom mieszkającym w Tirrae. A trochę ich było, a ich różnorodność poznałem na własnej skórze.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem, wspominając swoją młodość. Będąc młodym i głupim szczeniakiem, próbowałem udowodnić, że jestem odważny. Tak dzielny, że podkradnę się do stada dzikich kelpii i wskoczę największemu ogierowi na grzbiet.

Ja, zwykły szczeniak, po prostu dzieciak ze słomą we włosach i wilczym ogonem, kryjąc się w trawie i podchodząc pod wiatr, zbliżyłem się do stada i rzeczywiście, udało mi się dosiąść ogiera. Potem przyrzekłem sobie, że już nigdy tego nie zrobię.

Moja rasa jest szybka, potrafimy w ciągu nocy przebiec sto pięćdziesiąt mil w wilczej postaci. Ale żaden likantrop nie może równać się z rozpędzoną kelpią.

Istota, spłoszona nagłym pojawieniem się wilkołaczego dziecka na swoim grzbiecie, pognała w las. Dotąd pamiętam, jak przerażony trzymałem się ciemnoniebieskiej grzywy kelpii, a demoniczny koń pędził tak szybko, że drzewa rozmazywały się w jedną zieloną ścianę liści. Jazda trwała krótko, nie utrzymałem się na grzbiecie ogiera, gdy ten z chlupotem wpadł w leśne jeziorko i korzystając z tego, ze był związany z żywiołem wody, po prostu rozpłynął się w bagnistych odmętach. Wygrzebałem się z cuchnącej wody i z podkulonym ogonem wróciłem do jam, gdzie zostałem surowo skarcony przez ojca. Na długo zapamiętałem burzowy zapach wodnego rumaka o sierści niebieskiej jak młoda noc i niegroźnego, ale bolesnego klapsa, którego dostałem od matki.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na kolejny wyskok. Gdy byłem szczeniakiem, w watasze było jeszcze dwóch młodych. Byli nieco starsi ode mnie i lubili grać mi zarówno na nerwach, jak i na dumie. Namówili mnie na dość znaną, ale bardzo ryzykowną zabawę. Zwycięzcą zostawał ten, kto odważył się podejść jak najbliżej do ludzkiego miasta i wrócić.

Miałem osiem lat, gdy po raz pierwszy wyszedłem z Lasu. Była noc, a w pobliżu murów kręcił się znany wilkołaczej społeczności upiór – inkub. Towarzyszyła mu jego kobieca wersja, sukkub. Dwa demony seksu, mieszkające gdzieś w puszczy i wymykające się na erotyczne polowania do Etyo. Były już zaspokojone, więc nie zrobiły mi nic, dodatkowo zapewne wiedziały, że atak na wilkołacze szczenię rozpęta wojnę między nimi a niezaprzeczalnymi władcami Tirrae – likantropami. Inkub okazał się sympatyczny, zrobiło mu się mnie żal, więc gdy próbując okazać swoją odwagę podszedłem do bram i gdy dostrzegł mnie ludzki strażnik, porwał mnie w szpony i uniósł na skrzydłach. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, co tak świszczało w powietrzu. Teraz wiem, ze to były strzały z łuku i bełty z kuszy. Strażnicy strzelali do demona, próbując go zabić. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłem upiora, inkub po prostu zostawił mnie na skraju lasu i kazał wracać do jam. Dopiero potem zrozumiałem, że obcy demon ryzykował własnym życiem, by chronić wilkołacze dziecko.

Awantury, jaką urządził mi ojciec, Gamma watachy, nie jestem w stanie zapomnieć. Matka z kolei, Pi stada, była rozżalona i zawiedziona moim zachowaniem. Dzięki wysokiej pozycji ojca, dwójka, która namawiała mnie do ryzykowania, spadła na koniec hierarchii. Obaj dostali status Omegi, co było największą hańbą w wilczej rasie.

Ojciec miał szansę na zostanie Alfą. Był trzecim w stadzie. Beta, jako ślepy wykonawca wyroków Alfy, nie miał szans na zostanie przywódcą. Ojciec awansowałby w hierarchii już za parę lat, pewnie zacząłby się o to starać, gdy tylko by się upewnił, że będę w stanie poradzić sobie bez jego opieki.

Rok po tej aferze, gdy miałem dziewięć lat, do jam wrócili łowcy. Mój ojciec był doskonałym myśliwym, kładł jelenie na każdym polowaniu. Jednak on z nimi nie wrócił. Poroże rozharatało mu gardło, gdy próbował zabić potężnego byka.

Pamiętam, że byłem oszołomiony. Nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje i dlaczego mój ojciec – dobry, piękny wilkołak – nie przychodzi do naszej jamy. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego matka płakała. Dopiero gdy wilczym zwyczajem w Sanktuarium rozpalono stos, by spalić ciało, zrozumiałem, ze dumny Gamma nie wróci.

Chociaż wilkołaki przejęły od wilków system hierarchii, niektóre aspekty się różnią. Moja matka była Pi, szesnasta, ojciec Gamma, trzeci. Dziecko takiej pary zawsze trafia w środek, z przechyłem w stronę ojca. Zostałem więc Eta, siódmym. Wiem, że wiele wilkołaków myślało, że moja matka wybrała ojca tylko dla jego pozycji. Nigdy w to nie wierzyłem, bo widziałem łącząca ich miłość.

Miejsce w hierarchii uzyskiwało się przez narodzenie, później można było je zmienić przez awans lub degradację. Ja zawsze chciałem pójść w ślady ojca i dalej, tam, gdzie nie zdołał zajść. Myślałem, że to siła i pozycja da szczęście.

Byłem taki głupi. Teraz jestem zdrajcą i wygnańcem, stoję dużo niżej od najgorszej Omegi, ale jestem tak szczęśliwy, jak nigdy nie byłem w watasze.

Wolno docieram do skraju lasu, z lękiem przekraczam linię drzew. Idę jeszcze parę metrów, przystaję. Nie wolno mi tu być. Odchodząc wraz z niedoszłą ofiarą Lykana i leczniczym zielem, przypieczętowałem swój los. Każdy wilkołak ma prawo mnie zabić.

Czuję zapach sosnowej żywicy, woń, która towarzyszyła mi przez całe życie. W pobliżu rosną krzaki z jagodami i borówkami, które jako dziecko uwielbiałem jeść. W powietrzu unosi się ich aromat.

Stoję w milczeniu, zamykam oczy i tylko pozwalam sobie czuć. Zapach domu, innego likantropa… Innego?

Cholera jasna.

Otwieram gwałtownie oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, ze nie jestem tu sam. Cofam się, gotów do skoku w kierunku równiny, rozglądam się, słucham i węszę. Moje zmysły nie zatraciły ostrości, lokalizuję likantropkę, zanim ta wyłania się zza krzewu.

Niya, Kappa stada, czyli dziesiąta w hierarchii, ledwie siedemnastoletnia. Rude jak u lisa włosy płoną blaskiem, bo są jej chlubą, o którą dba. W ogóle jej ogon przypomina bardziej lisi niż wilczy. W jej odnodze rodziny płynęła odrobina krwi wymarłych Kitsune, która to uwidoczniła się po wielu pokoleniach. Kiedyś miała nadzieję na związek ze mną. Byłem trzy pozycje wyżej, na zainteresowanie kogoś o wyższym statusie nie mogła liczyć. Nasze potencjalne szczenię było byłoby ósemką, co dla niej oznaczałoby poprawę poziomu życia.

Niya i ja mieliśmy wspólnego pradziadka. Wśród ludzi i elfów małżeństwa w rodzinie są zakazane – w watasze, będącej ostatnią pozostałą przy życiu, nikt nie patrzy na stopień pokrewieństwa. Przetrwanie jest ważniejsze, tym bardziej, że zostało nas tylko nieco po nad dwadzieścia. Mnie należy wykluczyć – nie będę mieć szczeniąt. Wilkołaki wymierają, tak jak wszystkie nie-ludzkie rasy. Ze względów genetycznych nie potrafimy zmieszać krwi z innymi rasami. Podzielimy los naszych lisich kuzynów, Kitsune. Tylko z nimi mogliśmy się łączyć, ale ich zabiła epidemia. Jedynym świadectwem ich istnienia była stojąca przede mną kuzynka, której babka była w połowie Kitsune, w połowie likantropem.

- Eta – wita mnie nieco niepewnie. – Kurogane.

Jestem zaskoczony. Nie dość, że nie rzuca mi się do gardła – co jest nakazem prawa – ale i wita tak, jakbym wciąż należał do stada.

- Niya – odpowiadam, pomijając pozycję, bo nie jestem pewny, czy nie awansowała odkąd odszedłem.

Potem czuję, że zbliża się reszta. Nie mam pojęcia, czego chcą. Najprawdopodobniej mojej śmierci, ale coś tu nie pasuje.

- Witaj, Kurogane – znajomy głos rozbrzmiewa za mną. Odwracam się i widzę Alfę.

W ogóle się nie zmienił. Wysoki, barczysty srebrny wilkołak w szatach zdartych z elfich myśliwych. Oczy też ma te same, bursztynowe, drapieżne. Coś jednak jest nie tak. Jego twarz jest zapadnięta, blask oczu przygaszony. Spoglądam po otaczającym mnie stadzie i rozumiem, że ja, ostatni rok przeżywszy w nędzy, jestem wśród nich okazem zdrowia.

Czuję strach. Na Niyi nie było to tak widoczne, zawsze była chorobliwie szczupła, jak patyczek. Ale gdy widzę watahę, głodną i wycieńczoną, zamiera we mnie serce. To jest moja rodzina. Nie najbliższa, ale jestem spowinowacony z nimi wszystkimi. Ich oczy patrzą na mnie z nadzieją i niepewnością.

- Według naszego prawa powinniśmy cię zabić – powiedział cicho Alfa. – Ale nie zrobimy tego. Jesteś jedynym, który wyszedł z lasu i żyje. Nie rozumiem jednak, w jaki sposób…

Domyślam się, że chodzi mu o mój ogon i uszy.

- Magiczna iluzja – rzucam krótko. Wciąż się pilnuję, nie wiem, czego mam się spodziewać.

- Ah… twój mag, prawda? – pyta, kładąc nacisk na słowo „twój". On zdaje sobie sprawę, co mnie z Fayem łączy. Kiwam głową, nie zamierzając powiedzieć nic więcej.

- Co się stało i dlaczego kierujecie się do mnie? – wpatruję się w przywódcę, który niespodziewanie podchodzi do mnie i odchyla głowę do tyłu. Zszokowany patrzę, jak odsłania przede mną gardło, kładzie uszy po sobie, podwija ogon. Mowa ciała mówi mocniej niż słowa. Alfa uznaje mnie za wyższego od siebie.

Mężczyzna pochyla głowę ludzkim gestem.

- Żyjesz wśród ludzi, w mieście – mówi cichym, głębokim głosem. – U nich również jest susza, ale głód tam nie dotarł.

- Tutaj słońce nie dochodzi – odpowiadam zdezorientowany całą sytuacją.

- Leśna Rzeka wyschła – odezwała się jedna z kobiet. – Zwierzyna zdycha z pragnienia. Nie mamy co jeść.

Nie pomyślałem o Leśnej Rzece. Płynęła przez Tirrae, ale swoje źródło miała na równinnych terenach daleko za Lasem, narażonych na mordercze słońce. Była mniejsza niż ta przepływające przez pola Etyo, możliwym było, że wyschła i przestała zasilać ubogą w wodę puszczę. To znaczyło, że faktycznie moi pobratymcy nie mogą zaspokoić głodu.

- Eto – kontynuuje dalej Alfa, wciąż poddańczo pochylony. – Znasz mnie i wiesz, że krew się we mnie gotuje, gdy muszę się przed kimś korzyć, ale nie mam wyboru, jak błagać cię o pomoc. Nie mogę pozwolić, by wataha wymarła z powodu głodu, nawet jeśli oznacza to, że będziemy musieli opuścić Tirrae.

Jestem bardzo zaskoczony, myślę intensywnie. Już wiem, że to nie pułapka. Alfa nigdy nie zaryzykowałby, podchodząc tak blisko miasta, dla zwykłej egzekucji zdrajcy. W oczach wilkołaków widzę niemą prośbę.

- Chcesz przenieść się do miasta? – pytam. Alfa cofa się, wyprostowuje.

- Muszę – mówi. Widzę, że sprzeciwia się swojej naturze, dumnej i nieustępliwej, gotowej do brania siłą tego, co niby mu się należy. Nie chce jednak zgubić stada.

- Ja sam nie mam wiele jedzenia – ostrzegam go. – Ledwie mam na chleb. Nie mam też gdzie was ulokować. Będziecie musieli pracować, by zarobić pieniądze na mieszkania i jedzenie. To ciężkie i czasochłonne.

- Jeśli będziemy musieli pracować u ludzi, by wyżywić nasze rodziny, zrobimy to – mówi złotooki, ciemnowłosy likantrop, ojciec małego, może ośmioletniego szczeniaka, który chowa się za jego nogą. To Laen, niemal mój rówieśnik i jego synek. Partnerki Laena, miłej, ale bezbarwnej Darii, nie widzę nigdzie. Inni członkowie stada kiwają głową, potwierdzają jego słowa. – Gotowi jesteśmy porzucić nasze jamy, nasze zwyczaje, by przetrwać.

I dumę, dodaję w myślach. Dumni, silni i niezależni. Tacy zawsze byliśmy. Ale teraz wszystko się zmienia. Nie-ludzkie rasy wymierają, nawet elfy, których jest na równi z ludźmi, ze swoją niechęcią do współżycia i posiadania więcej niż jednego dziecka kiedyś umrą. Zostaną tylko ludzie, mnożący się jak króliki, sprytni i chytrzy.

Wyginą rzadkie już sukuby i inkuby, demony fizycznej miłości zostające rodzicami tylko jeden raz w życiu mimo niezliczonych nocy z kochankami, wszelkie szczepy wampirów, piękne harpie o złocistych skrzydłach i szybkonogie sylfy. Kiedyś zniknie magia płynąca w żyłach czarodziejów, zdolna tworzyć i niszczyć. A wtedy świat stanie się obcy, zimny, pusty. Nie chcę, by moja rasa wyginęła już teraz, nie chcę, by dokonało się to za mojego życia.

- Pomogę wam.

* * *

Opadam na łóżko z ciężkim westchnieniem. Widzę zaniepokojony wzrok Kurogane na sobie. Wiem, jaki przedstawiam widok – jasne włosy sklejone potem, pobladła skóra, podkrążone oczy. Zwykłe efekty nadużycia magii, połączone z upałem.

- Idź – mówię mu. – Powinieneś ich pilnować.

Ostatnie kilka dni spędziliśmy na pomaganiu pobratymcom mojego wilka. Do naszej klitki przemyciliśmy połowę mężczyzn ze watahy, przebierając ich w ciuchy Kurogane – nie było ich co prawda dużo, ale nie mogli wejść do Etyo w wilczych skórach – i maskując ich ogony i uszy zaklęciami. Potem, gdy tylko ścisnęliśmy się w naszej klitce, przystąpiłem do pośpiesznej nauki o pieniądzach i życiu w mieście. Przyznam, że czuję się nieswojo wśród tych, dla których jeszcze tydzień temu człowiek lub elf był jedynie pokarmem. Jestem pewien, że porzucenie dawnych zwyczajów będzie trudne, zwłaszcza, że są wygłodniali, a dookoła przecież jest tyle osób… Kurogane bardzo stanowczo dał im do zrozumienia, że jeśli zaatakują kogokolwiek, zostaną zabici przez strażników i tym samym zgubią swoje kobiety i dzieci, pozostałe w lesie. Nie mamy warunków, by ich nakarmić, więc likantropi muszą pracować. Kuro-rin załatwił im robotę w tartaku, gdzie sam pracuje i jeszcze chwilę temu tłumaczył im, na czym będzie polegało ich zadanie. Ja uciekłem za przepierzenie, które wyczarowałem wczoraj. Obecność pięciu innych mężczyzn skutecznie odebrało nam naszą prywatność, więc musiałem to zrobić. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek oglądał mnie i Kurogane, zwłaszcza, że wilkołaki wiedzą, co nas łączy.

Nie mogliśmy nie pomóc, ale to się robi męczące. Nasza klitka jest malutka, zbyt mała, by ich pomieścić. Mamy jedno łóżko. Na szczęście likantropi przyzwyczajeni są do spania na ziemi przykrytej skórami, wiec klepisko i podarte, cienkie koce nie są dla nich problemem.

- Może mam zostać? – pyta Kurogane, przysiada na łóżku obok mnie. Przymykam oczy, czując jak głaska mnie po włosach. On również jest podenerwowany, dodatkowo się o mnie troszczy.

- Idź – powtarzam. – Mi nic nie będzie, a oni mogą narobić kłopotów.

Kurogane pochyla się, czule mnie całuje. Uśmiecham się leniwie, ale zaraz przypomina mi się coś, co powoduje, że pochmurnieję.

- Co jest? – pyta Kurogane. Moje dłonie przesuwają się na jego plecy.

- Ta dziewczyna, która cały czas na ciebie patrzy – mówię, próbując ukryć zazdrość. – Kim ona jest dla ciebie?

- Nikim – odpowiada spokojnie, kładzie się obok mnie, obejmuje. – Kiedyś wpadłem jej w oko, ale pewnie tylko ze względu na pozycję w hierarchii. Jest niżej, chciałaby dostać się wyżej, to wszystko. Nigdy nie byłem nią zainteresowany.

Oddycham z ulgą, uspokojony. Wilkołak kładzie głowę na mojej piersi. Wiem, że i jemu dokucza brak prywatności. Czuję jednak, że jest spięty, nie wiem jednak, dlaczego. Jest zamyślony, błądzi myślami gdzieś daleko, oczy błyskają mu emocjami, które próbuje ukryć. Jego dłoń zbyt mocno zaciska się na mojej, tak mocno, że niemal to boli, ale nie daję poznać po sobie bólu. Obserwuję go ukradkiem. W końcu jego czoło się wygładza, ciało odpręża, a uścisk słabnie.

- O czym teraz myślisz? – pytam, bawiąc się jego włosami.

- O polanie – mówi cicho, zamyka oczy pod wpływem pieszczoty. Wiem, że to uwielbia, najbardziej lubi, jak dotykam jego wilczych uszu. Jego ogon porusza się lekko, sierść łaskota moje stopy. Najbardziej lubię momenty, w których Kurogane uświadamia sobie, co robi i speszony próbuje powstrzymać wilcze odruchy. Jest taki zabawny, gdy się czerwieni… Wsuwam swoją dłoń w jego, dotykam ostrych, lecz krótko obciętych paznokci.

- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co tam właściwie się stało? – pytam.

- Chciałem cię zeżreć, a ty zacząłeś mnie całować. Nie ma nic do zastanowienia.

Chichoczę.

- Jak zawsze dosadny.

Mruczy coś pod nosem, wstaje i przeciąga się. Leniwym ruchem ręki nakładam iluzję. Zaklęcie jest już tak przeze mnie wytrenowane, że wystarczy, że wymówię inkantację w myślach. Mój likantrop przemienia się w człowieka – ciągle przystojnego, ale zdecydowanie wolę go w wersji z ogonem.

- Prześpij się trochę, wyglądasz okropnie.

Wywracam oczami, n ustach wykwita mi uśmieszek.

- Jakiś ty miły – komentuję ironicznie, pokazuję mu język.

Kurogane prycha, szybko się schyla i zarzuca na mnie leżący na podłodze koc. Nim udaje mi się wyplątać spod materiału, znika za przepierzeniem, komenderując wilkołakami.

* * *

Staję na skraju Tirrae po raz pierwszy od naszej spektakularnej ucieczki rok temu. Patrzę na korony drzew i czuję się niepewnie. Tutaj ktoś taki jak ja jest zwierzyną. Obok mnie jest Laen, ten sympatyczny młody ojciec o złocistych oczach. Mam zostać zaprowadzony do Sanktuarium, do jam likantropów, bym mógł ocenić, czy zgromadzone przez nich dobra są cokolwiek warte. Pieniądze zarobione w tartaku nie wystarczą na długo.

- Poczekajmy na Alfę – odzywa się Laen, przesuwa dłonią po czarnych włosach. Jest jednym z wilkołaków, którzy podjęli się pracy, wilczą skórę zamienił na płócienne spodnie kupione za grosze na targu. Koło jego ogona kręci się nieustannie jego synek, ten sam szkrab, którego widziałem w Sercu Tirrae rok temu. Odkąd Laen wrócił z Eyto, mały nie odstępuje ojca na krok. Chłopiec patrzy na mnie zaciekawiony złotymi oczami, chowając się za nogą Laena, uśmiecha się nieśmiało bardzo białymi, ostrymi ząbkami. Ja też posyłam mu uśmiech. Mały wilkołak jest uroczy.

- Poznaj mojego syna, Fay – odzywa się do mnie dorosły likantrop. Zaczynam go lubić, jest sympatyczny i bezpośredni. – To Akimelru, w skrócie Aki. Aki, to przyjaciel Kurogane, mieszka w mieście. Bądź dla niego miły, dobrze?

Chłopiec przytakuje, lekko porusza ogonem. Potem zaczyna interesować się najbliższym krzakiem malin, ogałacając go z owoców. Po krótkiej chwili ma buzię całą usmarowaną ich sokiem.

- Widziałem ludzkie szczenięta w mieście – Laen marszczy cienkie, ciemne brwi, kieruje na mnie złote spojrzenie. – Dręczyły dzikiego kota. Co wyrasta z takich dzieci?

- Bandy nękające mieszańców – odpowiadam. – Ludzie, którym wydaje się, że są jedynymi istotami, które czują i myślą i którzy wszelką inność traktują jako zło.

- Nie chcę, by mój syn taki się stał – wilkołak mówi powoli, smutno. – Dotąd żyliśmy zgodnie z prawami natury. Chociaż zabijaliśmy ludzi czy elfów, gdy przestąpili skraj lasu, chociaż jedliśmy ich mięso – Skutecznie maskuję mdłości spowodowane bardzo krwawym wyobrażeniem. – To uczono nas szacunku do swoich ofiar. Pamiętam jeszcze, jak mój ojciec i ojciec Kurogane, gdy byliśmy szczeniętami, opowiadali o Równowadze i Kręgu.

- Kręgu? – pytam zafascynowany. Oto mam okazję poznać kolejny z sekretów likantropów.

- Tłumaczono nam to bardzo prosto – Laen uśmiecha się, opiera się o drzewo, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wilkołak zabija jelenia i je jego mięso. Gdy wilkołak umiera, zostaje pochowany w ziemi, na której wyrasta trawa, jedzona przez jelenia. Wszystko jest zrównoważone, wszystko ma swój początek i koniec, każde jest powiązane z każdym. Teraz jednak wszystko się zmienia, stare prawa odchodzą w zapomnienie. Już nikt nie myśli o Kręgu, kiedy zabija – wilkołak poważnieje. – Młodzi stają się butniejsi, bardziej pewni siebie, bardziej lekceważą sobie życie. Chciałem wychować syna zgodnie ze starymi ideałami, ale w mieście tracą one ważność. Przestajemy być drapieżnikami, powoli stajemy się ludźmi. Ten sam proces przechodziły elfy kilkaset lat temu, gdy wyszły z lasów.

- Elfy nie zatraciły swoich poglądów i zwyczajów – mówię. – Przystosowały je jednak do nowych warunków. Ty też musicie to zrobić, by przetrwać.

Laen wzdycha, patrzy na synka, który przybiega do nas w podskokach, szerząc różowe od soku malin ząbki.

- Pójdziemy do mamy? – pyta Akimelru, patrząc wyczekująco na ojca. Złotooki likantrop kręci głową.

- Nie dzisiaj, Aki. Jutro.

Chłopiec wygina buzię w podkówkę, ale odchodzi i znów zaczyna ogołacać krzaki z owoców.

- Jego matka? – pytam.

- Daria nie żyje od roku – mówi cicho Laen, spojrzenie ma twarde, ale bolesne. – Kurogane ją zabił.

Drgam, patrzę na niego zszokowany.

- Jak to? – w ustach mi zaschło. Kurogane zabójcą? Wiem, że polował, że miał na rękach krew zwierząt, ale inteligentna istota, wilczyca z własnej watahy? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

- Nie winię go – wilkołak kręci głową, spogląda na mnie spokojnie. – Nie zrobił tego specjalnie. To było wtedy, gdy uciekaliście, on z tobą na grzbiecie. Pamiętasz wilczycę, która rzuciła się za wami w pościg? Kurogane ją ugryzł w szyję. Wiem, że to był odruch, odruch ściganego wilka, który instynktownie uderza w najsłabszy punkt. To była Daria. Nie przeżyła.

- Przepraszam – odzywam się po chwili. Przypomina mi się likantropka z Sanktuarium, prowadząca za rękę dziecko. Dopiero teraz pojmuję, dlaczego ciągle widzę malca z ojcem. Czuję się źle, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, kto jest winny tej śmierci. Głupi półelf, który wlazł w buciorach do najświętszego miejsca w Tirrae.

- Przecież to nie twoja wina – Laen jakby czyta mi w myślach. – Nie miałeś na to wpływu. Wiesz, że Kurogane jest moim kuzynem? – pyta nagle.

Kręcę głową z zaskoczeniem. Nie miałem pojęcia, chociaż teraz dostrzegam pewne podobieństwo – przecież mają ten sam kolor włosów – kruczą czerń.

- Nasze matki były siostrami – kontynuuje. – Jako dzieci byliśmy jak rodzeni bracia. Później się od siebie oddaliliśmy, ale zawsze byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach. Odkąd związałem się z Darią, nasze więzy nieco osłabły. Kurogane ciągle był samotnikiem, a ja miałem już rodzinę. Daria nigdy nie była… - spogląda na synka. – Nigdy jej nie kochałem.

Spoglądam na niego zaskoczony, a on wzrusza ramionami.

- Likantropi zakochują się tylko raz w życiu – mówi Laen. – Będąc młodym, zakochałem się w harpii. Głupie szczeniackie zauroczenie, które już mi przeszło, ale nie potrafię już pokochać w ten sposób innej istoty. Związek z Darią był ustalony przez watahę. Wiesz, że gdybyś opuścił Kurogane, on nigdy nie byłby już zdolny do emocjonalnej miłości? – pyta mnie nagle. – Tak działa wilkołacza natura. W przeciwieństwie do ludzi, wiążą nas pewne prawa charakterystyczne dla naszego gatunku. Ciężko znosimy zazdrość czy gniew, dostajemy szału, gdy coś zagraża naszej watasze… Ale jesteśmy wierni i trzymamy się razem. Oczywiście, są między nami niesnaski, ale Alfa trzyma nas pod sobą i wataha funkcjonuje prawidłowo. Jeśli ktoś zagraża watasze jako jedności, trzeba go powstrzymać. Co do Darii… - zawaha się lekko. – W wilczej postaci nasze myśli są bardziej zwierzęce, prostsze. Jeśli coś nam zagraża, jeśli atakuje, bronimy się. Gdybym był na miejscu Kurogane, zareagowałbym podobnie.

Otwieram usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale z półmroku wyłania się Alfa. Laen lekko odkrywa gardło przed przywódcą. Czuję się nieswojo, ten likantrop z oczami drapieżcy ma na wąskich ustach zagadkowy, nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

- Laen, bierz szczeniaka i wracaj – mówi, nie odrywa ode mnie bursztynowych tęczówek. Moje oczy bezwiednie przebiegają po elfim ubraniu, zastanawiam się, czy znałem nieszczęśnika, z którego zostały zdarte.

Ciemnowłosy wilkołak kiwa mi głową, woła Akimelru i wkrótce znika w ciemnościach Tirrae. Zostaję sam z Alfą i natychmiast przypomina mi się bolesny policzek, jaki kiedyś od niego otrzymałem i pogardliwe słowa.

- Chodź… półelfie – czuję, że na usta Alfy ciśnie się zupełnie inne, bardziej plugawe słowo. Wyszczerza zęby w przerażającym, złowieszczym półuśmiechu. – Zaprowadzę cię do Sanktuarium.

Odwraca się, a ja muszę co chwilę podbiegać, by dorównać mu kroku. Wysoki, potężny wilkołak o srebrzystych włosach i ogonie przemierza Las szybko, zwinnie i bezszelestnie, a ja łamię każdą gałązkę na jaką wpadnę. Cóż, jeśli chodzi o odziedziczoną po elfach zręczność… Elfy nie są przystosowane do miejsc, gdzie każdy cal ziemi pokrywają krzaki.

Po kilku godzinach jestem wyczerpany, podrapany i czuję, że zaraz odpadną mi nogi. Dookoła robi się ciemno. Mam wrażenie, że kręcimy się w kółko. Już dawno straciłem orientację i coraz bardziej się boję. Alfa ciągle milczy.

Gdy otacza mnie całkowity mrok, potykam się i lecę wprost w krzewy, łamiąc z trzaskiem suche, twarde gałęzie. Unoszę oczy, mrugam, ale dopiero po chwili rozpoznaję jasną plamę nade mną. Ramiona Alfy chwytają mnie bez słowa i nie mija sekunda, a unosi mnie jak piórko i w ciszy przemierza ciemność.

Odsuwam się jak najbardziej mogę od jego rozgrzanego ciała, usilnie odwracam głowę. Czuję wstyd, że w porównaniu z tym wilkołakiem, władcą Tirrae, jestem żałosny i godny politowania.

A potem zaczyna się dziać coś, co jest niezależne od mojej woli, zupełnie jakby moje ciało zostało powierzone pod czyjąś kontrolę. Uderza mnie mocny zapach Alfy, oszałamia i dezorientuje. Z opóźnieniem, jak przez mgłę, orientuję się, że moje ciało jest podniecone, chociaż jestem przerażony tym, co się dzieje. Próbuję przekręcić biodra, by Alfa tego nie dostrzegł, ale uświadamiam sobie z przerażeniem, że moje mięśnie chwycił cholernie mocny, nieustępliwy paraliż, jakiś skurcz. Słyszę zimny śmiech Alfy, a potem bezceremonialnie upadam na ziemię. W tym miejscu jest trochę jaśniej, więc widzę triumfalny uśmiech Alfy.

- Myślałeś, kundlu, że znów znajdziesz się w Sanktuarium? – pyta, brutalnie chwyta mnie za ubranie i wymierza cios. Z jękiem padam jak bezwolna lalka i leżę, z rozpostartymi rękami, a bosa noga likantropa mocno uciska moje żebra. Próbuję coś powiedzieć, ale z moich ust wydobywa się tylko żałosny jęk. Boję się.

- Zastanawiałem się, co w tobie widzi Kurogane – mówi Alfa, szarpnięciem unosi mnie i ponownie rzuca o ziemię. Uderzam plecami o jakimś głaz, z trudem chwytam powietrze, w oczach pojawiają się łzy bólu. Na nic więcej mnie nie stać. – Nie masz w sobie nic, co mogłoby zainteresować wilkołaka. Jesteś tylko brudnym, zapchlonym kundlem.

Mówi jeszcze inne rzeczy, okrutne, które wbijają mi się w mózg jak rozżarzone do białości gwoździe. Nie mogę się poruszyć, czuję jego zakończone ostrymi paznokciami palce, wędrujące w okolicach szyi.

- Ale chyba wiem – mówi, uśmiecha się szatańsko. – Pewnie bierze cię co noc, co? Półelf, idealna dziwka. Tylko do tego się nadajesz. Wiesz, że nie lubimy, gdy ktoś nam coś odbiera? Kurogane zabrał nam lasternię. Więc ja zabiorę mu ciebie, mieszańcu.

Z trudem spuszczam głowę na pierś, to jedynie mięśnie, które nie są atakowane przez paraliż. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie działa moja magia, chociaż próbuję rzucić zaklęcia. Zjadliwe słowa Alfy odbierają mi pewność siebie i poczucie własnej godności. A może rzeczywiście dla Kurogane jestem tylko zabawką?

- Pewnie się zastanawiasz, dlaczego mam nad tobą władzę – Alfa przyklęka obok, oczy płoną mu fanatycznie. Odchylam głowę, gdy się przysuwa, by się od niego oddalić i za późno zdaję sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób odsłaniam gardło i po wilkołaczemu pokazuję uległość. Śmieje się cicho, piekielnie, a potem nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, rzuca się w moją stronę i brutalnie, zwierzęco zaciska zęby na moim barku. Ból wywołuje mu mnie krzyk, który zatrzymuje w gardle władza Alfy. Łzy zaczynają spływać mi po policzkach, Alfa przygląda mi się z sadystyczną rozkoszą w oczach.

- Widzisz, mule… Posiadamy hierarchię. W żyłach każdego wilkołaka płynie magia, odmienna od tej, którą posługują się ludzie i elfy – jego szorstki język zlizuje krew z rany, zaciskam oczy, modląc się, by ktokolwiek mi pomógł. Jestem bezbronny. – Alfa ma władzę nad watahą, jednak nie całkowitą, bo wilkołaki są częściowo na nią odporne. Przestaje to działać w momencie, w którym Alfa wyklucza kogoś z watahy. Ale ja nigdy nie wykluczyłem Kurogane Ety.

Teraz rozumiem. Dumny i władcy mężczyzna nie chciał ogłosić się pokonanym. Kurogane ukradł lasterię, ja potraktowałem go klątwą… Rozmyślał nad zemstą przez cały rok, a susza i ratunek dla stada były sprzyjającą okazją, by skrzywdzić mnie i Kurogane jednocześnie. Ale dlaczego ta władza więzi również mnie?

- Gdy wziął cię po raz pierwszy, mieszańcu – ostre zęby likantropa muskają ranę. – Nieświadomie przyłączył cię do watahy. Automatycznie stałeś się Omegą, ale nie masz w żyłach naszej krwi… Nie masz odporności na wilczą magię. Wystarczyło poczekać na odpowiedni moment i cię zniewolić. Jak myślisz, jak poczuje się twój pan, kundlu, gdy zobaczy cię w stanie, w jakim cię za chwilę zostawię?

Gryzie mnie w szyję, blisko żył, a moje serce bije jak oszalałe. On nie zamierza mnie zabić… Jeszcze. Myśl o tym, co chce ze mną zrobić, sprawia, że łzy bólu, przerażenia i upokorzenia ciekną mi cicho po policzkach. Więc jednak… jako mieszaniec nie jestem warty nic.

Szarpie mnie za ubranie, zsuwam się na ziemię z pozycji półleżącej. Widzę przed sobą wilcze ślepia pałające gniewem, sadyzmem i pożądaniem. Zamykam oczy, próbuję uciec psychicznie, gdy jego ręce bez ceregieli pozbawiają mnie górnej części ubrania, drąc pazurami ciało.

Kończę tak, jak każdy półelf. Jako zwykła dziwka.

Alfa prowadzi krwawą grę. Każde ukąszenie odbija się cichym jękiem z mojej strony. Jestem ofiarą, ofiarą Lykana, której nie udało się oszukać przeznaczenia. Pazury znaczą moje plecy, mocno żłobią skórę. Ostatkiem sił próbuję jeszcze wprowadzić się w magiczny trans, by móc nie czuć tego, co dzieje się z moim ciałem.

W okolicy pojawia się postać ciemnego wilka, ale nie wiem, czy to rzeczywistość, omamy czy początki transu. Potem wszystko znika, rozpływa się w mlecznej bieli, a ból w miejscu, gdzie pazury wbijają mi się w biodra, zanika, jakby przykryty całunem.

Słyszę jeszcze słowa:

- A mógł po prostu zostawić cię w Sanktuarium. Ale nie lubi się dzielić zabawkami.

* * *

Przebudzenie przynosi skurcz w barku i szyi. Jęczę cicho, próbując się poruszyć i zdaję sobie sprawę, ze lezę na czymś miękkim. Potem dochodzi do mnie ostry zapach i uświadamiam sobie, że moje posłanie i okrycie to wilcze skóry, a ja sam znajduję się w jednej z jam Siedliszcza. Strach chwyta mnie za gardło, poruszam się gwałtownie.

- Spokojnie – odzywa się głos, który rozpoznaję. Laen. Z ulgą rozluźniam ciało i z trudem siadam, przyciskając dłonie do bandaży z jakiś wilgotnych, szerokich liści, otaczających ranne miejsca. Jama jest większa niż ta, w której miałem okazję kiedyś być. Chyba dlatego, że Kurogane nie miał rodziny i mógł mieszkać w mniejszej. Naprzeciw mnie siedzi Laen, niedaleko śpi Akimelru. Chłopiec zwinął się w kłębek na wilczym posłaniu i oddycha spokojnie.

- Co się stało? – pytam zachrypniętym głosem.

- Alfa pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele – zza warg Laena wydobywa się cichy warkot. Jest wściekły na przywódcę watahy.

- Wystąpiłeś przeciw niemu? – pytam, czuję niepokój. Nie chcę, by ten likantrop ucierpiał przez moją osobę. Już wystarczająco zniszczyłem tą rodzinę.

- Nie tak, jakbym chciał – przyznaje. – Ale poważnie z nim zadarłem. Ale to nie ważne – widzi moje spojrzenie. – To ostatnia noc, jaką spędzam w Sanktuarium. Jutro biorę Akimelru i wyruszam do miasta.

- Kurogane wie? – pytam cicho, jeszcze raz dotykam opatrunku. Nie czuję bólu, jedynie ten irytujący skurcz.

- Wie, że wydarzyło się coś złego – odpowiada Laen. Aki budzi się i zaspany podchodzi do ojca, wtulając się w nagą klatkę piersiową wilkołaka. Ten delikatnie głaska czarną czuprynę. – Przyzwałem go wyciem. Niedługo tu będzie.

- Wyciem? – pytam, po czym rezygnuje z pozycji siedzącej i kładę się. Zamykam oczy, próbując odgonić wszystkie myśli związane z atakiem Alfy. Czuję się brudny.

- W wilczej postaci – wyjaśnia Laen. Oczy ma złote i zaniepokojone. – Rodzaj… szyfru.

Akimelru podskakuje przestraszony, gdy potężny czarny basior wpada jednym susem do jamy. Ledwo rozpoznaję wilczą wersję Kurogane – z pyska toczy się piana, sierść ma mokrą od potu, dyszy. Musiał przebiec całą odległość od miasta do Serca Tirrae. Na jego widok słowa stają mi w gardle, a oczy wilgotnieją niebezpiecznie.

Szybko przemienia się w prawdziwą postać, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest wyczerpany, ale nie zważa na to, rozgląda się, szuka mnie szkarłatnymi oczami. Przypada do mnie, chwyta moje ramiona i nagle jego spojrzenie zmienia się z zatroskanego i przerażonego na twarde i nienawistne.

- Śmierdzisz Alfą – syczy, a potem dostrzega opatrunki i otwiera szeroko oczy. Nie wytrzymuję, wtulam się w jego ciało z cichym łkaniem. Jego ramiona otaczają mnie mocno, przyciskają do siebie i nieporadnie próbują mnie uspokoić.

- Cicho… - Kurogane całuje ostrożnie moje włosy, widzę kątem oka, że Laen i jego synek ulatniają się subtelnie. Mija długa chwila, nim jego szeptane słowa wywołują efekt. Gdy w końcu uspokajam się na tyle, by zacząć głęboko oddychać, Kurogane ostrożnie odwija bandaże. – Laen uleczył cię lasterią – mówi cicho, nieświadomie dotyka wargami miejsc, które atakował Alfa, zmywając ze mnie jego brud. – Co ten skurwysyn ci zrobił?

Nie potrafię mu opowiedzieć. Nie naciska, siedzimy przytuleni przez dłuższy czas, aż oczy zaczynają mi się zamykać. Jestem zmęczony.

- Kochasz mnie? – pytam cicho. Chcę tylko się upewnić, że Alfa kłamał.

- Zawsze – odpowiada Kurogane, kładzie głowę na moim zdrowym ramieniu. Uśmiecham się, kamień spada mi z serca. Dotykam wargami czarnych włosów, smakuję słonawy, nieco ostry smak wilkołaczego potu. Kurogane musi wiedzieć, ale moje usta nie potrafią opowiedzieć o tym, co się stało, więc delikatnie chwytam jego dłoń i przesyłam lekki impuls magiczny, a tyle tylko silny, by to zauważył. Podnosi na mnie spojrzenie, a ja wolno, ostrożnie manipuluję magią, by przekazać mu to, co widziałem. Spina się, ale gdy wyczuwa, że moja moc nie zamierza go skrzywdzić, sam się poddaje i pozwala na przepływ informacji. Przez chwilę siedzi z zamkniętymi oczami, nieobecny, analizując to, co widzi, a ja przyglądam mu się z fascynacją. Rzadko widzę mojego likantropa skupionego – zwykle woli działać, niż myśleć, chociaż inteligencji mu nie brakuje.

- Zabiję – warczy nagle, gwałtownie otwierając oczy i jednym wilczym ruchem zrywa się na nogi. Ogon ma sztywny, najeżony, uszy postawione na sztorc, a źrenice płoną. Aż czuć od niego siłę. Widać, że jego ojcem był Gamma, chociaż on sam był niżej w hierarchii. Łapię go za dłoń, zmuszam do popatrzenia mi w oczy. Jestem spokojny i ten spokój udziela się jemu. Bez słów proszę go, by usiadł, co ten niechętnie robi. Siada obok, zakłada ręce na piersi, a ogon nerwowo drga. Mięśnie mojego wilka są spięte, gotowe do natychmiastowego ataku.

- Jesteś Omegą – mówi w końcu, słowa wylatują zmięte zza kłów. – Jak… Nigdy nie było kogoś spoza naszej rasy w naszej watasze. Dla wszystkich było oczywiste, że to nie możliwe. Ale on…przyłączył cię i zaczął kontrolować. Złamał największe prawo, prawo do sprzeciwu. Żaden Alfa nie może podporządkować sobie całkowicie innego wilkołaka, nie może go złamać i wykorzystać dla swoich celów. Stałeś się jednym z nas, więc zakaz istniał, mimo twojego pochodzenia. A on… - z ust Kurogane wydobywa się głośny, wściekły warkot, zagłuszając ludzkie słowa. – Ten sukinsyn, ten skurwiel… - zasłyszane w Etyo przekleństwa brzmią dziwnie w likantropiej norze, ale milczę, wiedząc, że muszę pozwolić ukochanemu wyładować choć trochę gniew. Kurogane bierze głębszy oddech. – On nie ma prawa być już Alfą – mówi w końcu wolno, jakby zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. Jego gniew milknie, a oczy patrzą w dal, zamyślone. Przyglądam mu się zafascynowany i nieco przestraszony.

- Idziemy, magu – rzuca w końcu, podaje mi rękę. Szkarłatne tęczówki błyszczą dziwną ekscytacją. – Czas pokazać pewnemu kundlowi, co to znaczy złamać prawa watahy.

* * *

Alfa stoi pośrodku Sanktuarium, tuż obok posągu Likantropa. Wataha w milczeniu stoi dookoła, padają spojrzenia złe i nieufne. Alfa czuje się nieswojo, strzela oczami, szuka dróg ucieczki. Jego ogon jest podkulony. Jak zwierzę w pułapce.

- Oni kłamią – syczy nagle w kierunku członków watahy, ciche rozmowy nagle milkną. – Wierzycie mieszańcowi o brudnej krwi i zdrajcy? Przecież to Kurogane ukradł lasterię, zdradził nasz ród!

- A to wcale nie przeszkadzało ci poprosić go o pomoc – odzywa się Delta, sędziwy wilkołak z zarostem na twarzy. Oczy ma mądre i czujne. Obok stoi aktualny Gamma, kiwa głową. Tez ma sporo lat. Beta, egzekutor, chowa się gdzieś w oddali, wiedząc, że jego zdanie nie będzie wzięte pod uwagę. Epsilon, piąty, warczy nieprzychylnie.

Obserwuję moją watahę z uwagą. Fay stoi obok mnie, każdy widzi opatrunki na jego ciele. Z drugiej strony mam Laena z dzieciakiem. Milczymy, a Alfa próbuje się bronić, powołując się na moją ucieczkę i więzi z kuzynem i magiem, próbuje udowodnić, że nie jesteśmy wiarygodni. Ale to przegrana walka. Alfa niezaprzeczalnie złamał prawo, Fay pokazał stadu wspomnienie. Wspomnień nie dało się modyfikować w żaden magiczny sposób, wiemy to, mimo że wśród wilkołaków nie ma magów.

- To uciekinier, zdrajca, którego winno się ukarać śmiercią – mówi Alfa spokojniej. – W stosunku do niego prawa nie obowiązują.

- Nigdy nie wykluczyłeś mnie ze stada – podnoszę głos, ale nie krzyczę. – Nie ukarałeś mnie zatem za ucieczkę. Prawa wciąż mnie chronią. Coraz bardziej się pogrążasz, Alfo.

- Więc teraz cię wykluczam! – warczy Alfa. – Kurogane Eto, nie ma już miejsca dla ciebie w tej watasze. Taka jest moja wola i mój rozkaz.

Wybuchają głosy sprzeciwu. Najgłośniej krzyczy Niya:

- Dał nam możliwość przeżycia w suszy!

Nie zwracam na nią uwagi.

- Złamałeś prawo, nie jesteś już przywódcą. Nie przyjmuję twojej woli i twojego rozkazu – wypowiadam tradycyjną formułce odmowy. Oczy wilkołaka ciemnieją, obnaża kły.

- Więc zmieć mnie z tej pozycji – warczy. – Ty, Eta? Nie możesz mnie wyzwać. Marz dalej, chłopcze.

Obelga wywołuje we mnie wściekłość. Obraża mnie, demonstrując swoją wyższość w hierarchii. Ale ma rację, jako siódmy nie mogę wyzwać go na pojedynek o władzę, jedyną formę usunięcia go z pozycji Alfy. Musiałbym być Gammą jak ojciec.

Potrójny głos starszych likantropów rozbrzmiewa na polanie. Wzdrygam się, słysząc moc płynącą z ich słów. Fay drży obok mnie, wszyscy niżej w hierarchii, tak jak ja, mimowolnie pochylają głowę.

- My, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon – mówi jednocześnie cała trójka, rzucając przerażonemu Alfie spokojne, lekko kpiące spojrzenie. – Oddajemy swoje miejsca Kurogane Ecie, synowi Gammy i Pi.

Przez moment nie dociera do mnie to, co się dzieje. Zrzeknięcie się miejsca w hierarchii na rzecz kogoś niżej jest tak niespotykane, że dopiero po chwili rozumiem, że ci trzej dużo starsi, dużo bardziej doświadczeni ode mnie mężczyźni oddają mi swoje miejsca. Nagle awansuję, z siódmego staję się trzecim. Potem uśmiecham się złośliwie w kierunku Alfy. Ten lekko blednie. Z pewnością nie pomyślał o takim rozwiązaniu. Był przekonany, że sędziwy Gamma nie zaryzykuje życiem przeciwko wilkołakowi w pełni sił. Ale teraz ja byłem Gammą.

- Ja, Kurogane Gamma, syn Gammy i Pi, wyzywam cię, Shorinie Alfo. Stawką niech będzie piecza nad watahą – postępuję krok do przodu. Alfa warczy wściekle, kuli się, gotów do skoku. Nie trzeba potwierdzenia.

Jedno ugięcie nóg i odbicie od ziemi. Nim dotykam łapami ziemi, jestem już wilkiem, a moje zmysły wyostrzają się, a ostre kły i pazury mają jeden cel.

Zabić tego, kto podniósł rękę na moją watahę i jej odwieczne prawa.

* * *

Ramię Laena powstrzymuje mnie przed interwencją, gdy srebrzysty i czarny wilk rzucają się na siebie.

- Nie wtrącaj się, Fayu Omego – mówi cicho. – Nie wolno ci.

Zaciskam zęby i wtedy czuję, jak mała rączka Akimelru chwyta moją. Patrzę z zaskoczeniem na dziecko. Uśmiecha się do mnie, ale w oczach ma strach. Pewnie pierwszy raz widzi walkę. Z westchnieniem robię to, co większość widzów – siadam na trawie. Wilkołacze dziecko przysiada się obok. Ze strachem przyglądam się zaciekłej, szybciej walce.

Widziałem kiedyś atakujące się wilki. Ale to nie to samo.

Dwie szybkie, zwinne, bezlitosne plamy rozmazanego futra. Ledwo nadążam za ruchami, rozpoznając ich jedynie po kolorze sierści. Alfa i Kurogane atakują się, skaczą na siebie, gryzą, drapią, wiją dookoła siebie. Dwa ludzkie umysły w zwierzęcych ciałach tworzą najbardziej okrutną walkę, jaką kiedykolwiek dane było mi oglądać.

Nie chcę tego robić, zamykam więc oczy i modlę się – sam już nie wiem do kogo powinienem, może do Lykana – by Kurogane wyszedł z tego cało. Ostry skowyt jest jak uderzenie rozżarzonym żelazem, ale nie unoszę powiek, nie chcąc wiedzieć. Nawet z zamkniętymi oczami walka jest straszna.

Cisza kończy walkę. Ośmielam się otworzyć oczy i z moich ust ucieka westchnienie ulgi.

Tym, który leży na ziemi, na plecach, już w ludzkiej postaci, eksponując brzuch i gardło, jest Alfa. Były Alfa, uświadamiam sobie. Srebrzysty wilkołak ma włosy posklejane krwią, na jego ciele widnieją okrutne cięcia zębów i pazurów, brak mu sił, by się poruszyć. Byłoby mi go żal, gdyby nie jego srebrne oczy – nadal przepełnione pogardą i nienawiścią.

Przenoszę wzrok na zwycięzcę. Kurogane nadal jest w wilczej skórze, stoi nieruchomo, dyszy ciężko. Zmienia się w człowieka i chwieje się na nogach. Nim udaje mi się wstać z ziemi, Laen już go podtrzymuje.

Mój wilkołak również jest pokaleczony, ale nie tak strasznie, jak jego przeciwnik. Z ust cieknie mu smuga krwi, ma trochę zadrapań, ale to wysiłek go osłabił, nie zaś rany. Uśmiecha się kątem warg, widząc jak podchodzę.

Nie przejmując się widownią, całuje ostrożnie kącik ust, tam, gdzie warga jest rozcięta. Kurogane obejmuje mnie ramieniem, przyciska do siebie.

- Wracajmy do domu – szepcze cicho, zmęczony. Kiwam głową, kieruję wzrok na pokonanego. Srebrzysty wilkołak z trudem podźwiga się na nogi, potyka się co krok, ale nie odwracając się za siebie, idzie w ciemny las.

- On już nie wróci – mówi Kurogane Alfa. Siada ciężko na poplamionej ziemi, opiera się o mnie, oddychając głęboko. Ktoś podsuwa mi świeże liście lasterii. Kieruję wzrok na tą osobę. Niya, likantropka z krwią Kitsune w żyłach.

- Dobrze wybrał – szepcze do mnie dziewczyna, widząc jak w skupieniu przykładam leczące liście do ran ukochanego. Kurogane wolno zamyka oczy. – Przy mnie tylko by się zmarnował. Opiekuj się nim dobrze… Półelfie Omego.

Może jednak naprawdę go kochała.

* * *

Klitka w Etyo nie jest już taka sama.

Wzdycham cicho, leżąc na łóżku i wpatrując się w sufit. Fay, leżący obok mnie, przytula się mocniej do mojego nagiego boku.

- O czym myślisz? – pyta mój mag.

- O watasze – mówię. – Jestem za nią odpowiedzialny, ale nie chcę wracać do Tirrae. Las umiera przez tę suszę. Ale nie chcę też zostać w tym ponurym mieście.

Czuję, jak Fay spina się. Pewnie boi się, że go opuszczę.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Istnieją jeszcze dwie wielkie puszcze oprócz Tirrae – mówię, Fay przytakuje. Zna się na tym lepiej niż ja, w końcu się kształcił. – Co o tym wiesz?

- Zanim elfy przeprowadziły się do miast, siedemset lat temu, zamieszkiwały gaje i parki, które łączyły trzy puszcze – zaczyna opowiadać. – Potem wybuchła zaraza, właśnie w tych parkach. Część elfów umarła, reszta uciekła od zarażonych drzew. Parki zostały wycięte przez ludzi, ale nikt nie ośmielił się ściąć drzew na granicy z puszczami. Zaraza przeniosła się więc dalej. Prawdopodobnie wtedy wyginęły wilkołaki z Asten i Mirr, a z likantropów w Tirrae przeżyło niewielu.

- Właśnie – siadam na łóżku. Fay nadal leży, patrząc na mnie z zaskoczeniem. – Kupcy mówią, że ani na Wschód, ani na Południe susza nie dotarła. Według opowieści naszej watahy, Asten i Mirr były mniej ciemne niż Tirrae.

- Chcesz przenieść watahę? – Fay w końcu załapuje, co mam na myśli.

- Puszcze zawsze były naszym domem – odpowiadam. – Źle czujemy się na otwartych przestrzeniach, jeszcze gorzej w miastach. Skoro parków nie ma, przejście przez te tereny będzie nieprzyjemne, ale jest wykonalne. Jesteśmy silni, ale nie możemy pozostać już w Tirrae. Najbliżej jest stąd do Mirr. Przez pokolenia przekazywaliśmy sobie fakty o tamtych miejscach, bo przed zarazą poszczególne watahy kontaktowały się ze sobą. Mirr jest lasem iglastym, ale dużo jaśniejszym niż Tirrae. Ma duży dostęp do wód i ogromną ilość zwierzyny, która z pewnością się namnożyła z powodu nieobecności stad.

- To doskonały pomysł – mówi Fay cicho. Jest smutny. – Myślę, że w Mirr sobie poradzicie.

Idiota, jeszcze nie zrozumiał.

- Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jesteś Omegą – rzucam w przestrzeń. – A tak się składa, że wataha nie porzuca swoich.

Oczy Fay błyszczą, na ustach w końcu pojawia się uśmiech zrozumienia.

- Nie wiem, czy dałbym radę żyć w puszczy – mówi jeszcze, wahając się. – W Tirrae praktycznie nic nie widziałem.

- Mirr bardziej przypomina elfie parki, niż tą puszczę – pochylam się nad nim, muskam ustami jego czoło. – Wiem, że chcesz uciec z Etyo – szepczę. Dłonie Faya oplatają moją szyję. – Tu dzieje się coraz gorzej dla mieszańców. Chcę zbudować dla ciebie dom w Mirr. Nie jamę, tylko dom. Ludzki albo elfi, jaki sobie zażyczysz, magu.

- Chciałbym chatę nad strumieniem – Fay uśmiecha się łobuzersko, daje się ponieść fantazji. – Drewnianą, z typowo elfią nadbudówką. A obok stajnię dla kelpii. Ponoć umiesz jeździć?

- Ponoć umiem – szczerzę zęby w uśmiechu. – Ale do tych cholernych koni mam uraz.

Fay śmieje się, ja z uczuciem całuję każdy kawałeczek jasnej skóry, który mam w zasięgu warg.

- Zdarzyło się kiedyś, by Alfa związał się z Omegą? – pyta po chwili. Na moment odrywam się od jego szyi, zastanawiając się.

- Raczej nie. W sumie, że zdarzyło się też, żeby jakiś wilkołak uciekł za półelfem. Ani żeby ktoś nie będący wilkołakiem należał do watahy. Ani… - Fay zamyka mi usta pocałunkiem. W sumie to całkiem dobry pomysł.

* * *

Przyglądam się z fascynacją rumakom wyszukanym w najgłębszych zakątkach Tirrae. Z reguły likantropy nie potrzebują ani kelpii, ani zwykłych koni, bo sami są szybcy i wytrzymali, ale akurat teraz trzeba zabrać wszystko, co posiadają.

- Siadasz? – Kurogane, siedząc na oklep na ciemnogranatowym ogierze o niepokojąco szkarłatnych ślepiach, wyciąga do mnie rękę. Pomaga mi usiąść przed sobą. Długa, przypominająca wodę grzywa istoty lekko muska moje ubranie, zostawiając na nim ciemne, mokre plamki, wysychające niemal natychmiast. Kelpia pachnie jak powietrze po burzy.

Oglądam się za siebie, na watahę zbierającą się w jednym miejscu. Likantropi nie posiadają siodeł ani uzd. Wodne konie reagują jedynie na słowa. W sumie, kierowanie demoniczną kelpią jest dość łatwe, o ile pamięta się, by nie pozwolić się jej zbytnio rozpędzić i omijać każdą większą kałużę.

W oddali, pomiędzy drzewami, pojawia się postać wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyzny z bródką. Z pleców wyrastają mu duże, nietoperze skrzydła, teraz elegancko złożone. Kurogane kiwa inkubowi głową, demon seksualnej uciechy odwzajemnia gest i z cichym szelestem skrzydeł znika między konarami.

- Jedź do Mirr – mówi Kurogane do rumaka, ten rusza lekkim krokiem, wystarczająco szybko, by w ciągu sekundy przebyć dziesięć metrów. Uśmiecham się radośnie.

Wygląda na to, że nowy dom już czeka.


End file.
